Andrea's second adventure
by LittleLucy10
Summary: The continued adventures of Andrea at Hogwarts. Basted on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'm finally writing the sequel to my other story (which doesn't have a title and neither does this one, but if you can think of one that would be great) I will also be putting osme new characters into this story, but none of them will be as big as Andrea and/or Crow. Thank you. Oh yeah, and I also want to possibly do a crossover with another book or movie or something, because I think it would be interesting, but I'm not sure what all my readers (the ones who like the story, no offense, but I don't really care what the flamers/people who hate it think, lol, I know that's mean, but it's true) would think. Please tell me if you think doing a crossover is a good idea. If so, please tell me what crossover you want to see the most, in a PM or review. Thanks!

And for the people who were mad about the end of my story being from another movie, sorry, I forgot to say that I didn't own that. Lol. Don't sue me! But anyway, even if you think it's dumb that I used that scene, I really am allowed to because crossovers are allowed, and the only think I did wrong was forget to say I didn't own it. So I don't own that scene, or the show it's from, it belongs to the producer of that movie.

"Andrea was bored. She was in the middle of her winter holidays, and had no classes, and really nothing to do. Hermione had stayed because of family problems at him, Ron had stayed because his parents were really busy with work, Crow had stayed because he didn't want to go home, and Harry had stayed because his aunt and uncle hated him.

Right now, however, Hermione was stdying, Ron was practicing Quiddich with Harry (and Crow, who was not on the team, and wasn't very good, but Ron was sort of using him as a target, much to everyone's amusement). Andrea didn't feel like studying (she always made sure she was prepared for her classes, but didn't go overboard like Hermione did), and she didn't really like Qiddich. Her favourite sport was soccer, which was not played in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

She noticed out the window that Crow was really getting bruised from Ron's balls, and was about to go outside to make sure he was okay and put a stop to it when she noticed a girl run into the common room. The girl was a fist year, who's name was Ionia. Her was a very small girl, who Andrea had often suspected of being beat up by older students, including Draco Malfoy and his friends. Andrea always felt protective of younger childing, especially when they were in trouble, and so she felt great concern come over her when she noticed the girl was weeping, but staunchly endeavouring to secrete her tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked worridly, going over to the younger girl and putting her arm around her shoulders. The girl glanced up, looking scared, and nodded her head.

"Yes I am fine." She said.

"Why were you crying?" Andrea asked. "It's okay, you can tell me, I'm a sixth year."

"Do you know my sister?" Ionia asked. "She's a sixth year, and she's in your potions class. She told me how mean professor Snape is to you all the time, because you have dys…" the girl stopped, having trouble remembering the word.

"I have dyslexia. It's a condition that causes me to mix up the letters in words, as well as other things," said andrea kindly. "And I know your sister Aeolia is in my grade, as well as your other sisters." The Triant family had a student in every year, from first to seventh. They had all been named after a sort of scale on the musical staff. Ionia was in first year, her sister Doria was in second year, and so on with the other sisters Phrygia, Lydia, Mixolydia, Aeolia, and Locria. Andrea thought their names were just beautiful, particularly Ionia, Lydia, and Aeolia, and she told her so.

"Thanks." Ionia smiled, her tears almost gone now. "I like your name, too."

"Now tell me who you have been crying." Andrea said gently, wanting to help the younger girl.

Ionia looked doubtful. "Promise you won't tell my sisters?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Some mean older boys were chasing me, and they stole my Potions homework! They have done it before, and Snape told me that if I miss it again I will have to spend a week of classes in the dungeons!" Ionia was starting to cry again, and Andrea gently hugged her. "It's okay, we'll help you. My friends and I will. I'm friends with Hermione Granger, and she does so much work already she can easily help you do it all over again."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Ionia happily, "But what if they steal it again? And I am sometimes slow with work, especially Potions. I can't do it over, I already got into trouble with that in my old schools." Ionia looked down, ashamed.

"It's okay. We'll help you, I promise." Andrea took her hand and brought her to the door to Gryffindor tower. "Are all your sisters in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I won't tell them, but you should. If you're getting stuff stolen from you, you should let your family know. It's not good to keep things from your family." Andrea said wisely.

Ionia smiled lightly. "Okay. I'll tell them." She turned to go back up the stairs, as Andrea watched her. Something about the younger girl made her think that there was more to her story than she was telling…

A/N: Wow! Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter! And incase you were wondering, there really are scales with those names in music. Actually, they are the Ionian, Dorian, Phrygian, ect. But I just took off the n's on the end for the names. We learned about them in music class last year. Okay, that's all, please read my next chapter! (But you don't have to) : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Unfortunately, I had to delete my livejournal because some people were being horrible and putting really mean comments (with the r word and the f word, and they said to 'kill myself', which is a bad thing to say even if your joking, because some people actually do that) and saying mean things about my sister and myself. So if you are the one who did that, think about how bad it was, and I hope you feel sorry. If you do, I'll forgive you, just don't anybody do it again please, because it's really mean. And ha ha very funny (not), I still really want to know what crossovers (if any at all) NICE reveiewers want to see. Thank you!

Andrea sat in the common room that night, her thoughs far away. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess and Ron and Hermione were watching.

"What's wrong, Drae?" asked Crow, concerned. "You seem kind of out of it."

"I am, a little." She smiled. "I'm just thinking of this really sweet girl I met today."

All of them stopped their game to listen to her. "What was her name?" asked Hermione.

"Her name was Ionia." Said Andrea. "And some older boys (like dRaco Malfoy) are stealing her things and generally causing trouble for her."

"Oh wow, that's bad," said Harry sympathetically. "I can't believe anyone is that cruel sometimes."

"I know, me neither." Signed Andrea. "I feel so sorry for her, and she's only a first year. It was hard for me and Crow to get used to the castle and all the classes: now imageine if we were five years younger and getting beat up!" she frowned in anger.

"I just wish there was something we could do," said Ron.

"There is, we can tell Malfoy when we see him again," said Andrea, taking charge. "And we should go to Dumbledore if the problem continues. Or rather, we should encourage Ionia to go to him."

"Good idea!" said Hermione, smiling. "Hey, does Ionia have sisters?"

"Yes, six of them, Doria, Phrygia, Lydia, Mixolydia, Aeolia, and Locria. They are named after musical scales."

"Oh yeah, I thought their names sounded familiar, from Muggle school." Said Hermione, nodding. "Those are such cool names! It must be fun to have so many siblings. Isn't Aeolia in our grade?"

"Yes," nodded Andrea. "And I don't know. I would think it would be fun, too, but maybe that's just because I'm an only child. And it just seems like something isn't right with her. I don't know what it is."

"Well, it can get irksome dwelling amid such a giant family unit," Ron pointed out. "Maybe she's just shy because of that."

"Yeah, maybe," said Andrea doubtfully. Even though her friends figured that there must be a logical explination, something told her that something was a miss with the young first year.

That night in bed, Andrea thought about Ionia's case. Why did she have such a strong feeling about the girl? She knew she liked Ionia, but she liked lots of other people and she didn't always think that there was something wrong with them. Andrea sighed. She would have to try to figure this out tomorrow.

The next day on their way to Potions class, Andrea was surprised to see Ionia rush past her, and she looked like she was in tears. She was waling pretty fast, so she didn't have a chance to ask her what was wrong. Pretty soon she was lost in the crowd.

"Did you see her? She looked like she was crying!" Andrea said concernedly.

"See who?" said Ron, who was hurridly trying to copy off Hermione's homework answers from last night without her noticing.

"Ionian! The little girl I told you about last night! She just ran past us!" Andrea craned her neck to see over the lowds of people, but to no avail.

"Look for her later we'll be late to class," said Hermione.

The three of them made their way to the potions room, where Snape was dolling out the homework assignments by the handful.

"Oh, great!" sighed Andreasarcastically.. "More fun!"

After Potions, Andrea found herself searching the hallways for Ionia all the time. She often saw her older sisters (especially sixth year Aeolia, who shared many of their classes), but never their younger counterpart. Crow, Hermione, Harry, and Ron kept wondering why she was 'obsessing' (their words, not mine) over the girl, but Andrea really couldn't explain it. She just had a feeling something was wrong.

Later that day during a break of classes, Andrea was on a way back to the common room when she heard voices coming from inside. It was Ionia! And she seemed to be talking to someone, though for some reaons, Andrea could only hear Ionia's end of the conversation.

"Yes… yes… I know… okay… yes… yes… yes… no, I didn't tell anybody…" Andrea's ears perked up at that last sentence. "Yes… yes… yes… alright… yes… I understand, mother…" _So she's talking to her mother somehow. _Thought Andrea. _How could that be? Cell phones aren't allowed in school. If she does have one, I hope she won't get in trouble._

"Yes… yes.. yes… yyes… okay. I understand, mother. I will never tell anyone. No, no one has been asking… yes… yes… yes… I won't, mother. Okay. Okay. Yes. Okay. Yes. Goodbye." The conversation ended, and there was no sound of a phone haging up, so Andrea had to assume that Ionia had not smuggled a cell phone into Hogwarts. That was good, but it still didn't answer the question of who she had been talking to and why. She had told her mother that she wouldn't tell anyone something. Andrea felt a pang of hurt for her own mother, then kept going.

_I should figure this out. _Thought Andrea determinedly. _I can get help from the others once I have enough proof that something is going on, and I can once and for all figure out what is going on with Ionia. _Somehow, Andrea had the feeling that the younger girl was in trouble- though she had no idea how bad this trouble was.

A/N: And I remembered to do ABCcheck this time so nono of you can complain anymore. Thank you kind reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay sorry about the cell phone thing. Geez I didn't think it was that big a deal, especially since there aren't going to be any anyway, whether it's because of them not being allowed or not working. Whatever. And I think the reason you get mad about my spelling is that my ABCcheck isn't working very well. And sometimes I forget to push it, but I usually do.

"You guys guess what," said Andrea the next day, after gathering her friends together and making sure no one else was in the common room.

"What?" Said Ron and Crow together.

"I think something is going on with Ionia!" exclaimed Andrea.

Ron rolled her eyes. "Not again, Andrea! Give it a rest already, I'm sure there's nothing going on with this girl!"

"Yes there is!" she said triumphantly. "I came in her last night and she was talking to somebody, but she and I were the only ones in the wroom. She was talking to her mother, and I heard her say that she wouldn't tell anybody something!"

"So she has to keep something secret?" Harry was puzzled. "Maybe it's nothing important. Well, she has a slot of sisters, maybe she is keeping something like a birthday surprise secret."

"No, I checked, none of her sisters have any birthdays or special events coming up," said Andrea. And besides, I still think something bad is going on with her."

"Why? You don't think it has to do with Voldemore or anything, do you?" Hermione assed fearfully.

"No, I doubt it. She seemed scared, but not that scared." Said Andrea reassuringly. The others looked relived. "I just think something more is going on that what she told me. And I think we should try to figure it out." The others nodded. "Okay, so let's look around the common room frist because this is where she was last night, and she might have left some clues lying around. Okay? Okay." The four of them started around the room, looking for anything and everything that could prove meaningful.

After several minuetes nobody had found anything. Andrea could tell they were about ready to give up, but she just knew that something was up with the younger girl, and she had a feeling that there was an important clue in this room. She absentmindedely walked over to to fireplace, not really expecting to find anything. For some reason, something in her mind was telling her to go over there. When she got to the ornate fireplace fixture, she gasped.

"Hey, you guys! Come over here quick!" the others came running to see what had excited Andrea so. "Look at the fireplace!" she pointed, and they gasped. There was fresh soot at the bottom where the wood was.

"When was this fireplace last used?" asked Crow.

"Not for a couple of days, because it hsnt' been that cold out." Said Harry. "This soot makes it seem as if there was a fire in it just last night, except I know there wasn't." He, Crow, Hermione, and Ron all looked puzzles.

"Except there was," said Andrea slowly. "I think I know how Ionia was contacting her mother."

"How?" asked Ron.

"Through the fireplace. Like Sirus does with you sometimes." Andrea nodded at Harry. "Does anyne know if it is against school rules to use the fireplace in the common rooms for that purpose?" They all looked at Hermione, who had practically memorized the school rulebook.

"Yes, it is. We're only supposed to use owls for communication," she confirmed.

"But I don't understand." Said Hermione. "Why wouldn't she just send an owl, like you're supposed to?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's because they had to discuss something that would have gotten one or bothe of them in trouble if the owl had been seized by some exterior force." Andrea frowned. "Only I don't know if they were worried about our side (like the Minestry of Magic) finding it, or Voldemort's side. And if they were worried about our side finding it, then we have a LOT to be worried about."

"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore," said Ron.

"No, not just yet," protested Crow.

"Crow's right. We should make sure we're correct in our suspicions before we involve athoraties." Andrea looked determined. "I'm going to talk to try and find out more from Ionia. The rest of you: look for clues."

A/N: Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the review in my old story: ) flamers, look there because there is a review from a dyslexic person who says that my story is not insulting dyslexics! So because this story is about a dyslexic girl you should probably listen when dyslexic people say it doesn't offend them. And thank you to the people who have given me the good reviews I have. : ( And about the thesaurus: I like using it because I like words, and finding synonyms to wors I already know. Plus writers have vocabulary. And already one person said that she liked that I used it so I'm not going to stop just because some people who don't like my story anyway don't want me to. So sorry, but I'm going to keep writing it with less bland words and more synonyms/ etc.

Andrea looked around for Ionia and finally found her in a small secluded hallway near the place where the owl's tower. Her eyes were read and she looked like she had been crying, but she wasn't at the time.

"Ionia, I need to talk to you," said Andrea kindly but firmly. The younger girl seemed to guess what Andrea was doing and looked around as if looking for a way to escape, but Andrea held her gaze fast.

"I- have to go to class!" said Ionia hurriedly. She looked nervious, and Andre could understand why.

"I know there's something you think you can't talk about, but I need you to tell me. What is going on with you- and you mother?" at the last words Ionia's eyes went wide with frite, and she stammered "N-n-n-n-nothing!" the trembling in her voice gave her away.

"Ionia." Said Andrea firmly. "I don't know what is going on so for all I know, you are doing something bad and against school law. I don't think you would do anything bad on porpoise, but if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to go to Professor Dumbledore with my suspisions. Andrea looked hard at Ionia, and she could see tears at the edges of her eyes. She softened her tone. "It's okay Ionia, whatever it is I'll make sure that you're okay."

"It's my mother!" Ionia blurted out teafully. "She's doing something very bad, and I'm the only one who knows about it. And if I tell anyone, I'll get into trouble, big trouble!"

"What is it?" Andrea said alarmed. "And what does she do to you?"

"She says she'll put me out on the streets. And she…" her voice trailed off and suddenly Andrea noticed a bruise on your arm. "Does she hit you?" she said softly.

"Yes," whispered Ionia shamefacedly. "And worse."

"Tell me what it is that you can't tell anybody." Andrea said kindly.

"Mymthewosfrhedarlrd." Ionia mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Said Andrea.

"My mother works for the Dark Lord," said Ionia, a little louder butt still so soft that Andrea could barely hear.

Andrea almost fell over in shock. "Okay, we need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this fast!" she said, grabbing the younger girl's arm and taking her into the hallway. "Now tell me, why didn't you tell anything about this sooner?"

"I was afraid I'd get in trouble!" Ionia sobbed, now scared out of her wits.

"It's okay, I promise I won't let you get punished, by anyone," Soothed Andrea.

"I tried as best I could to sabotage her meetings with Voldemoret, and somehow kept her from doing any harm. That's why she beat me. And now that I'm at school, it's so much harder. That's why Draco Malfoy kept stealing my homework, and why I didn't have enough time to make it up! I had to watch my mother!" tears were running down Ionia's face, and Andrea herself felt like crying for the poor little girl.

"It's okay," she said softly. "It's okau."

At Dumbledore's office, Ionia repeated the whole sad story to him. She didn't get in trouble, and he was very kind to her. Afterwards, he came up to Andrea.

"This girl has been very shy for all of her stay here. Not very many people payed attention to her, and if you hadn't taken a notice, she would have gone on with that horrible life for who knows how long. Even her sisters and father didn't know, and he thought that she got the bruises from falling off the swings on the Muggle school playground.

Andrea nodded sobernly.

"Thank you Andrea, because of you, we have taken in another of the Dark Lord's henchmen, and a little girl has been saved from a horrible fate. Many people own you a thank you." Andrea smiled.

She went outside to Ionia. "Are you going to be okay?" the younger girl grinned.

"Yup! My dad is going to take care of us now, and my sisters all found out. Thank you, Andrea!" she hugged Andrea, and Andrea hugged her back.

"Remember Ionia, sometimes it's hard to do what is right, because you're worried that you might get in trouble, or any number of other things. But doing what is right is important, because even if something bad happens to you, you will know that you have sacrificed yourself to save the people."

"I'll remember that, Andrea," said Ionia softly. "Thank you." And then she was gone.


End file.
